Viviendo con Hermanas Famosas
by Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis
Summary: Ema Hinata, se dará cuenta que tiene dos hermanas mayores super famosas. La supermodelo Mei Hinata y la idol lider del grupo Hanami(Bellas Flores) Leina Hinata. Ellas vivirán en la casa Asahina, solo para cuidar de Ema. Ambas hermanas tienen un caracter de los mil demonios y protegerán a Ema de quien sea. MeixAllBrothers, LeinaxAllBrothers y EmaxAllBrothers. Humor, romance y mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Viviendo con hermanas famosas**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflict, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, si no a Takeshi-sama y Cotorino-sama. (Si fueran míos, Yusuke y la tonta de Ema serian pareja. Y el resto de los hermanitos Asahina serían mis esclavos sexuales muajajajajajaja –ríe desquiciadamente- _*Recuperando la compostura* _En fin).

**-**Diálogos.

_**Pensamientos**__._

-Acciones-

Narración.

*****~**Cambio de escenario**~*****

* * *

**Capítulo 1: **¿Hermanos, Hermanas?

-¡Pero, PADRE! ¡Me niego rotundamente a ir a esa casa!

-¡YO IGUAL! ¡No me interesa tener hermanos! ¡Estoy muy bien con Mei-neesama! ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡Además, quién demonios es Ema! ¡Tú nunca nos hablaste de ella y ahora vienes a decirnos que es nuestra hermana menor!

-¡Mi única hermana es LEINA-ONEECHAN!

-Hijas, por favor cálmense y tomen asiento, les contare todo, desde el principio.

Rintarou Hinata, discutía con sus dos hijas biológicas, fruto de su primer matrimonio. Al divorciarse su ex-esposa se llevó a sus dos hijas la mayor Mei Hinata y la segunda Leina Hinata.

Y así pasaron cinco horas. Rintarou contándole a sus hijas sobre Ema, una chica de 16 años que el adopto, ya que sus padres fallecieron. A medida que él iba contándole sus hijas cambiaban su expresión de enojada a algo triste. Pobre chica no tener familia es lo más duro que puede haber. Al menos ellas tuvieron a su madre, que en paz descanse y obviamente a su aventurero padre, que aunque ellas no crecieron con él, le tienen un gran cariño.

-Está bien, padre, aceptamos ir. Pero, lo hacemos solo por Ema. De ahora en adelante Leina y yo la protegeremos de esos hermanos Asahina. Es nuestra hermana menor y es nuestro deber como hermanas mayores. –Sentencio muy seriamente la mayor de las hijas de Rintarou, Mei Hinata.

-Pero, que conste, ehhh, si esos hermanos Asahina se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima a Ema-imoutochan en nuestra presencia o incluso a nosotras, la pagaran muy caro. –Dijo con un tono de voz muy sombrío, que incluso hizo a su padre temblar de miedo y a su hermana mayor sonreír diabólicamente. Parecían un par de hermanas psicópatas.

_**Pero, que habrá hecho Rina con mis dos adorables, tiernas y tímidas hijas.**_ –Pensaba asustado al ver la actitud psicópata de Mei y Leina.

-Como digan hijas. Mañana mismo irán a la casa Asahina. A conocer a su hermana menor Ema y a sus 13 hermanastros. Por favor, no cometan ningún crimen. –Terminó de hablar algo preocupado, ya que por lo poco que vio sus hijas eran mujeres de temer.

-Sí, si como sea, no haremos nada, solo si ellos se comportan como se debe con nosotras. –Dijo Mei, apretando sus puños.

-Mei-neesama y yo no somos ningunas tontas, nos sabemos defender muy bien, al primero que se pase de listo, lo mato a golpes, no me interesa que sean nuestros "hermanos" a partir de hoy, si ellos nos tratan como se debe, nosotras los trataremos igual. –Finalizó Leina, frunciendo el ceño.

-Leina-oneechan y yo ya no somos las mismas niñitas lloronas que alguna vez viste padre, ahora ya crecimos y sabemos que llorar no nos servirá de nada, por eso protegeremos a Ema-Imoutochan de nuestros "hermanitos". –Sentenció con desdén y se paró de su asiento junto a Leina.

-Nos vemos padre, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y muchas maletas que empacar. –Se despidieron las dos chicas mientras cruzaban la puerta.

_**Hay mis hijas, cuanto han cambiado, definitivamente ahora son mujeres hechas y derechas. Y sin olvidar que tienen mucho carácter, son iguales a su madre. Espero que Ema se alegre de saber que tiene hermanas. **_–Suspiro pesadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Ahhh, por poco se nos olvidaba padre. Podrías llamar a nuestros "hermanitos" y contarles sobre nosotras y que mañana mismo estaremos allá sin falta. –Dijo Mei, asomada por la puerta.

-No se preocupen hijas, en un rato los voy a llamar a su casa. Pueden estar tranquilas. –Contestó con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡Gracias Papá, TE AMAMOS! –Exclamaron Mei y Leina al unísono, mientras agitaban sus manos en el aire, despidiéndose de él.

-¡Cuídense hijas yo también LAS AMO MUCHO! – Exclamo, desde su gran sillón el señor Rintarou.

-Tus hijas son muy hermosas. –Habló la señora Miwa Asahina, saliendo de una habitación y sentándose en el gran sillón donde estaba su esposo.

-Lo sé, querida. Mis pequeñas hijas ya crecieron y ni cuenta me di. Ya no son las mismas de antes. –Dijo Rintarou, melancólico.

-Y ni hablar del carácter que tienen ambas. –Dijo Miwa soltando una pequeña risita.

-Jajaja, claro que lo sé, querida. A pesar de tener ese carácter de los mil demonios son buenas chicas. Estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien con tus hijos y sobre todo con mi pequeña Ema. Al parecer serán unas hermanas mayores muy protectoras y sobretodo ellas le darán el amor y el cariño de hermanas incondicionales que siempre quiso recibir mi pequeña Ema. –Respondió con gran orgullo Rintarou, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de su esposa.

-A pesar de que Ema tiene el amor y el cariño de mis 13 hijos. El amor y el cariño de los hermanos, jamás se comparara con el de las hermanas. Estoy más que segura que ellas la amarán y protegerán por encima de todo y de todos. –Dijo dulcemente la señora Asahina, mientras sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello a su esposo.

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé. –Respondió en un suave susurro.

-Cariño, creo que es hora de llamar a los chicos. Porque no creo que reaccionarán muy alegres que digamos, si de repente dos chicas extrañas se aparecen y digan que van a vivir con ellos. Como si eso fuese algo de todos los días y lo más normal del mundo. –Dijo Miwa riéndose levemente al imaginarse la cara de histéricos de sus hijos y la cara de extrañada de Ema al tener de repente dos hermanas.

-Tienes razón, querida, tienes mucha razón. –Y diciendo esto se levantó de su cómodo sillón y tomó el teléfono.

*****~**Casa Asahina**~*******  
**

-¡¿QUE, QUE?! –Gritó un muy exaltado y pálido, Masaomi el hermano mayor de los Asahina, quien sostenía el teléfono en su oído derecho, mientras su mano le temblaba violentamente.

-¿Qué le estarán diciendo a Masaomi-niisan, para que se ponga así de histérico? –Le preguntó muerto de curiosidad, Tsubaki a su querido hermano Azusa.

-Quien sabe. Pero, seguramente nos lo dirá cuando se calme. –Contestó Azusa, intrigado y muerto de curiosidad al igual que Tsubaki.

-¡ESTO NO PUEDE SER, PORQUE NUNCA NOS DIJERON DE ESTO! –Masaomi seguía gritando en el teléfono como vieja histérica.

-Masaomi, cálmate, por favor. –Dijo Ukyo, mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro a su hermano mayor, tratando de calmarlo.

-¡PERO, PORQUE NOS LO DICEN HASTA AHORA! ¡POR DIOS, VAMOS A TENER DOS HERMANAS MAS!

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron todos los hermanos. Que milagrosamente estaban reunidos para poder tener una cena en "familia". Mientras tanto, Ema no dijo nada porque estaba en shock.

-Masaomi, dame eso. –Ukyo le arrebato el teléfono, mientras Kaname trataba de calmar a su histérico hermano.

-Si está bien, lo arreglaremos todo para su llegada. No se preocupen Rintarou-san, Miwa-okasan. Nosotros las recibiremos como se debe. –Y diciendo esto termino la llamada. Al igual que sus hermanos estaba muy exaltado e incómodo con la noticia. Pero, procuro calmarse para decirles todo a sus hermanos.

-Ahora, tienes que contarnos TODO, Ukyo-niisan. –Exigió Tsubaki, ahora sí que estaba muerto de la curiosidad y muy ansioso por saber de sus nuevas "hermanas". Obviamente él no era el único TODOS estaban ansiosos.

-Está bien. –Y suspiro muy pesadamente, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

Y así, pasaron dos horas. Ukyo les conto todo lo que su padrastro les dijo, mientras Masaomi que milagrosamente se recuperó de su ataque de histeria les conto todo lo que le dijo acerca de sus nuevas "hermanas", y de como de la noche a la mañana Ema tiene dos hermanas mayores.

-¿Y cuando vienen ellas? –Preguntó Ema sin ocultar su gran felicidad, al saber que muy pronto tendrá dos hermanas mayores a las que les podrá contar todo lo que le pasa. Cosas de mujeres que los hombres muy difícilmente entenderán.

-Dijo que vendrán mañana, sin falta. –Contestó Ukyo, ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¿Y cómo se llaman? –Preguntó Tsubaki, aun sin poder creerlo.

-La mayor tiene 21 años y se llama Mei Hinata.- Contestó Masaomi, aparentando estar tranquilo.

-¡¿QUE!? ¡JURAME QUE NO ME ESTAS MINTIENDO, MASAOMI-NIISAMA! ¡MEI HINATA! ¡DIOS MIO, ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO! ¡LA FAMOSA SUPERMODELO, MEI HINATA! ¡LA MODELO MÁS HERMOSA DE JAPÓN! ¡LA MODELO CON EL CABELLO MÁS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO! ¡EL CABELLO QUE SIEMPRE DESEE TOCAR! ¡Mei Hinata, vivirá con nosotros! –Gritaba Louis como vieja histérica.

-Tranquilo, Louis-san. –Yusuke, trataba de calmarlo. Mientras sus hermanos estaban con los ojos como platos. Louis nunca se ponía a gritar como loco, por algo era el más raro de todos. Esa chica debe de ser muy hermosa, para poner a Louis así, ni siquiera Ema lo ponía de esa manera.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡POR DIOS, MEI HINATA VIVIRA CON NOSOTROS! ¡ELLA ES UNA DIOSA! –Louis seguía gritando como una loca y obsesiva fangirl cuando conoce a su artista favorito.

-Ya dinos. ¿Quién es Mei Hinata? –Preguntó algo molesto Subaru, por la actitud de su hermano.

-¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿Cómo no van a saber quién es Mei Hinata?! –Cuestiono al borde del colapso nervioso.

-El hecho de que tú sepas quien es esa tal Mei Hinata. No nos hace saber lo mismo que tú, baka. – Subaru contesto muy molesto.

-¡ELLA ES MEI HINATA! – Y saco una revista –de quien sabe dónde- y la enseño a sus hermanos.

Y en la portada de la revista estaba una bellísima chica de un larguísimo –tal vez hasta las rodillas- cabello azul oscuro y muy liso con su flequillo algo largo de lado izquierdo y dos rebeldes mechones a cada lado del hombro, ojos verdes con largas pestañas, un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo –lo que la hacía ver mucho más sexy- y una tez pálida. Y un cuerpo hecho por los mismísimos dioses, tenía senos enormes (algo así como el de Rias Gremory de HighSchool DxD), unas largas piernas muy bien cuidadas, y una fina cintura. En la revista llevaba puesto unos shorts negros muy pegados, botas de tacón muy alto (más o menos de 15 cm) y hasta las rodillas de color negro, una blusa rosa con blanco que dejaba al descubierto su bien formado abdomen y una chaqueta negra. Tenía una mirada que mataba y sus carnosos labios de un rosa pálido.

-E…E...Es ¿en s…serio? ¿E…ella es la m...misma, M-Mei Hinata que vivirá c-con n-nosotros? –Preguntó Subaru al borde del infarto. Todos estaban con la quijada por el suelo y la cara más roja que un tomate, incluso Ema. Juli se había desmayado en los brazos en Ema.

-¡Claro que si, baka! ¡O al menos eso espero! ¡DIOS, POR FIN PODRE VER A LA HERMOSA MEI HINATA! –Bueno al parecer Louis ya enloqueció. Y eso que es el más raro de la familia. Bueno "era".

-¿Y quién es la otra? –Preguntó Tsubaki todo sonrojado, y con nerviosismo en su voz.

-La segunda tiene 19 años y se llama Leina Hinata. –Respondió Ukyo, muy nervioso y aun en estado de shock.

-¡¿ME ESTAS JODIENDO, UKYO-NIISAN?! ¿LA MISMA LEINA HINATA, LIDER DEL GRUPO DE IDOLS "HANAMI (Bellas flores)"? –Otro que se puso histérico, y era nada más ni nada menos que Futo Asahina.

-¿IDOL? –Preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Sí! o es que ¿nunca han escuchado del grupo Hanami? –Pregunto alzando la voz.

-Pues no. -Contesto Tsubaki como si nada.

-¡Ellas son Hanami! –Y saco otra revista que trataba sobre música japonesa, y en la portada estaba un grupo de cinco bellas chicas.

-Ella es Amane-sama (señalo a una chica de cabello negro largo -hasta la cintura- y ojos amatistas) ella es Shizuru-sama (señalo una chica que estaba a la par de la pelinegra, solo que tenía cabello castaño rebelde y hasta la espalda y ojos azules) ella es Yumi-sama (señalo a otra chica de cabello castaño hasta la cintura y ojos esmeralda) ella es Ayame-sama (señalo a otra pelinegra pero con reflejos azules y unos bellísimos ojos grises, ella estaba al lado de la pelinaranja) y por último ¡LEINA-SAMA! (Y señalo a la chica que estaba en medio de las otras cuatro. Era bellísima, tenía un precioso cabello rubio muy liso recogido en una coleta alta, su cabello era muy largo le llegaba hasta las caderas y unos bellos ojos verdes con un lunar bajo el ojo derecho -Como Mei, su hermana mayor-.) Es la Idol más hermosa de todas. –Terminó de hablar Futo con corazones en los ojos, mientras abrazaba la revista y decía incoherencias.

-No te creo. ¿Acaso no podemos tener hermanas normales? Mei-san es una famosa supermodelo y Leina-san es una famosa idol. ¿Es mucho pedir que sean normales, así como Ema-chan? –Cuestiono Hikaru muy divertido por todo el enredado asunto.

-Al parecer, eso es imposible. –Contestó Kaname, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-_**Esto es mucho para mí.**_ –Pensaba Natsume, mientras suspiraba.

-Vamos hermanos, debemos tener listas las habitaciones de Mei-san y Leina-san ellas llegaran al mediodía. – Pidió Masaomi, levantándose del sillón, seguido de sus hermanos y Ema con Juli en los brazos.

-Está será una noche MUY larga, para todos nosotros. – Dijo Lori, suspirando. A lo que sus hermanos y Ema asintieron con la cabeza. Todos subieron a arreglar las habitaciones de sus nuevas súper famosas hermanas.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que este fic sea de su agrado, perdonen la mala ortografía, soy una escritora primeriza, no sean muy crueles conmigo TT_TT.

¿Reviews? :3 XD

¡SALUDOS!


	2. Bienvenidas Hermanas Hinata Part 1

Disculpen la tardanza *se va a llorar a una esquina xD* es que no tenía tiempo de actualizar por las malditas tareas que me dejan en el colegio (Inner: Tiene razón).

Gracias por sus lindos reviews. Trataré de mejorar mis "horrores" ortográficos. Sin más dejo el chisme y les dejo este segundo capítulo de este fic tan raro XD.

**Disclaimer:** Brothers Conflict, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen (muy a mi pesar TT^TT) si no a Takeshi-sama y Cotorino-sama. (Si fueran míos, Yusuke y la tonta de Ema serian pareja. Y el resto de los hermanitos Asahina serían mis esclavos sexuales muajajajajajaja –ríe desquiciadamente- _*Recuperando la compostura* _En fin).

** -**Diálogos. **_Pensamientos_**_. _-Acciones- Narración. *****~**Cambio de escenario**~*****

* * *

Capítulo 2: "Bienvenidas Hermanas Hinata. Part 1"

-Chi, ¿no pudiste dormir en toda la noche?

-No, Juli. ¿Y tú dormiste bien?

-Por supuesto que no Chi, sabes que tengo que protegerte de esos hermanos-bestia. Además estoy preocupado por tus nuevas hermanas. Es decir ahora tengo que protegerlas a las tres de esos animales.

-Etto…Juli, son buenos hermanos, estoy segura que se portaran muy bien.

-Hay Chi, a veces siento que eres muy ingenua.

-No lo soy Juli, yo sé que las recibirán como dos miembros de la familia más.

_**Pobres chicas, el trágico destino que les espera con estos hermanos-bestia. Y como no la acosaran si son muy lindas. Son muy diferentes a Chi. Espero que se lleven muy bien.**_

*****~**Casa de las hermanas Hinata**~*****

-¡Neesama! ¡¿Has visto a Ken?!

-¡No! ¡¿Y tú has visto a Jin?!

-¡NO! ¡Búscalos en el jardín!

Y esa era la gran conversación a "gritos" de las famosas hermanas Hinata. Cada una empacaba el resto de sus maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, por eso gritaban. Ken y Jin son sus mascotas. Dos lindos cachorritos blancos que adoptaron hace dos meses.

-¡Ohhh! Aquí están pequeños demonios. –Dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa al ver a sus dos cachorritos jugando alegremente en el jardín.

-¡Neesama! ¿¡Encontraste a Ken y Jin!? –Esa era Leina, quien gritaba desde su habitación.

-¡Si, Leina! ¡Aquí están los dos! –Contestó Mei con una gran energía.

-¡Entonces, apúrate tenemos que terminar de empacar! ¡Ya tenemos que irnos!

-¡Ya voy! –Y diciendo esto salió corriendo a su habitación.

*****~**Casa Asahina**~*** **

-Buenos días. –Saludó Ema, que iba bajando al comedor. Casi todos estaban ahí, e incluso Natsume que se había quedado a dormir por esa noche en la residencia, solo faltaban Fuuto y Louis, quizá todavía estén aturdidos con eso de que sus artistas favoritos vivirán con ellos.

-¡Buenos días, Onee-chan! –Respondió Wataru, como siempre lleno de alegría.

Talvez la llegada de sus hermanas mayores no le afectaba mucho (o mejor dicho, NADA), solamente por el hecho de ser un niño. Pero, no podríamos decir lo mismo de los hermanitos Asahina y sobretodo de Ema. Seria mentira decir que a ellos no les interesaban en lo más mínimo saber que tienen dos hermanas muy famosas, y en especial demasiado lindas. Porque, es obvio que les importa. ¡Por Dios! Si peleaban entre ellos mismos solo por estar con Ema, ni se diga cómo será vivir con dos "hermanas" más, definitivamente será un desastre y el inicio de nuevos conflictos entre ellos.

-Buenos días, imouto-chan. –Saludó Kaname de manera muy sensual para luego guiñarle un ojo. Pero, en ese mismo instante Ema se dio cuenta de algo, Kaname tenía unas ojeras horribles, una clara señal de que no pudo dormir bien.

De hecho él no era el único todos estaban con un aspecto horrible, excepto Wataru, por obvias razones.

-Buenos días a todos. –Saludó Louis que bajaba junto a Fuuto, como era de esperarse ambos todos ojerosos y cansados, estaban horribles y muy desarreglados. Tenían el cabello, como si de un nido de aves se tratase y quién sabe si se habrán dado cuenta, pero ni siquiera se dignaron a tomarse un baño y cambiarse, porque seguían en pijama.

-Fuuto-kun, Louis-san lucen horribles, jajaja. –Se burlaba Tsubaki.

-Mira quien lo dice. No es como si tu lucieras esplendido está mañana, Tsuba-nii –Contestó Fuuto con algo de molestia.

-Al menos estoy más presentable que tú, jajaja. –Dijo Tsubaki con voz burlona, mientras se pegaba a Azusa, molestándolo ya que también tenía una expresión muy apática.

-Baka. –Murmuro Fuuto, mientras ocupaba su lugar correspondiente en la mesa.

_**Este será un largo día**_. –Pensaba Masaomi con algo de cansancio, ya que al igual que todos sus hermanos (excepto Wataru) y Ema no pudo conciliar el sueño, pensando en ese día.

*****~**Casa de las hermanas Hinata**~*****

-Ya es hora de irnos, neesama. –Dijo Leina apareciéndose de repente en la habitación de Mei.

-Si ya estoy lista, Leina. –Dijo tranquilamente mientras se arreglaba el cabello- por cierto, me encanta esa falda.

-Gracias, neesama. Adoro ese vestido. –Respondió con tono divertido.

Leina llevaba puesta una blusa de tirantes color rojo (no tenía mucho escote, así que no enseñaba los pechos, pero como es muy voluptuosa de todas formas se le notaba XDD.) muy lindo con una chaqueta de cuero negro, medias de color negro que le cubrían sus torneadas piernas y una falda a cuadros negra con rojo que le llegaba hasta los muslos, a todo eso se le sumaba un par de tacones negros algo altos (12 cm xD. Es muy exagerada, ya saben con eso de que es idol XDD!) Tenía dos brazaletes de plata en la mano derecha, un par de pequeños aretes plateados muy lindos, su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba suelto con dos horquillas plateadas sosteniéndole su flequillo en la parte de arriba, definitivamente su cabello se veía mucho más largo, porque no llevaba su típica coleta alta.

Mei estaba algo más sencilla, aunque ella es modelo, no le gusta mucho llamar la atención a excepción de Leina que era todo lo contrario a ella. Llevaba puesto un bello pero algo sencillo vestido blanco largo (hasta los pies) sin mangas con un escote en forma de corazón (pero no muy pronunciado). Un par de sandalias bajas, unos aretes muy pequeños y gargantilla todos del mismo color verde agua. Un brazalete de plata con diamantes en el brazo izquierdo y su larguísima y lacia melena azul lo llevaba suelto a diferencia de que tenía dos pequeñas trenzas en la parte de atrás sostenidas con una horquilla plateada.

Ambas lucían hermosas a su manera.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos Leina. –Y diciendo esto comenzó a arrastrar sus dos grandes maletas fuera de la habitación.

-Sí, neesama. –La siguió ella arrastrando sus dos maletas al igual que Mei.

Al llegar en la puerta principal ambas se quedaron frente a la puerta observando el lugar donde crecieron y vivieron toda su vida, una gran nostalgia les llego al recordar todo lo que hicieron en SU casa y de lo felices que han sido.

-Vamos Leina, a partir de hoy comienza nuestra nueva vida junto a nuestra nueva hermana menor y nuestros hermanastros. –Dijo con tono dulce pero a la misma vez triste.

-Sí, espero poder adaptarme a ese lugar. –Dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo que sonó como a un susurro triste.

Y diciendo esto ambas tomaron sus maletas y cerraron la puerta tras de sí, como siempre sus fieles cachorritos acompañándolas por donde sea que fueran.

Definitivamente todo eso las había tomado por sorpresa pero al saber que tienen una joven hermana menor de 16 años, ambas sintieron un calor en el pecho y un fuerte deseo de protegerla ¿pero, porque? Esa quizá sería una pregunta muy difícil de responder, porque ni siquiera ellas saben porque aceptaron, solo saben que quieren protegerla y darle el cariño, amor y calor que solo pueden ofrecer las hermanas, esas personas especiales con las que peleas a diario por cualquier tontería pero aun así están unidas por un gran amor, puro y sincero, esas personas que darían la vida por ti sin importar cuanto la hagas enfadar, esas personas con las que puedes contar por siempre, aun cuando te falle una amiga, una hermana es la persona que nunca te fallará en el mundo. Y eso es lo que ellas quieren enseñarle a Ema, demostrarle que con ellas en el mundo, nunca jamás volverá a estar sola mientras ellas –sus hermanas mayores- estén con vida y pisando el mundo, lo harán hasta el último respiro de sus vidas.

Ahora, tendrían que esperar que cosas nuevas les deparara el destino, porque al cruzar esa puerta, ellas cambiaron y sellaron completamente su destino.

Una nueva vida junto a muchos hermanastros y una hermana.

Las hermanas Hinata, dos de las más hermosas y talentosas mujeres de Japón –eso si es que no lo son ya- de ahora en adelante no saben que enfrentarán cosas muy difíciles en esa casa.

Amor, celos, pasión, dolor, deseo, tristeza, rabia, furia, odio, y sobre todo si alguna vez prometieron nunca separarse, el destino les hará una mala jugada, separándolas _**solo por amor**_.

* * *

_Continuará… _

Hello!

Aquí Madison reportándose con la primera parte del segundo capítulo de esta rara historia. Quizá en dos días publique la segunda parte (Inner: Coffcoffmentirosacoffcoff) Etto no le crean ella miente, haré un gran esfuerzo para publicarlo en dos días.

Sin más me despido, espero que disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruto escribiendo mis rarezas.

**PD:** Sorry por tanto drama en este capítulo. XD

_¿Reviews? _Si es que me los merezco. TT^TT

SAYONARA!


End file.
